


时尚杂志

by Linlin_940322



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linlin_940322/pseuds/Linlin_940322
Summary: 这是一件衣服。维吉尔想着。这只是一件“该死的”衣服。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 25





	时尚杂志

**Author's Note:**

> 因为一张照片产生的脑洞，为踩油门而踩油门。  
> 但有一说一那件衣服真的很适合但丁！！！

他的手掌触碰着柔软，指尖略微陷入其中在午后的阳光下造成几个阴影。不满足于此，他将手收紧，让掌纹与硬起的乳尖相贴，那两粒相对可爱的凸起在身体主人的轻颤下更挺立起了些，丝毫不掩饰这个动作所带来的点点欲火。

“嘿，维吉尔，你这是在做身体检查吗？再不动动我可就……啊！嘶……”

腰后缠着的腿抬起，但丁用后脚跟捶了一下维吉尔的后腰，后者将视线从胞弟的胸口转移到对方浮起一层绯红的脸上，对着那上扬的嘴角发出一声冷哼的同时带着茧的指腹蹭上乳尖然后用手指捏住拉扯了一下。阳光从事务所的窗口漏进房内，撒在但丁沾着汗水的胸前就像敷上一层金纱。  
那件衣服，维吉尔低头看着，竖瞳紧缩尖锐的像一根针。这件“该死的”的衣服有意将他双生的那对胸脯更加聚拢到一起，汗水顺着加深的沟壑留下，与发色一样的胸毛也因此纠结成一缕缕塌在胸口。  
维吉尔低头用舌尖划过沟壑在中间接住那滴汗水，舌尖品尝到略微咸味，但却并不苦涩，维吉尔把这个原因归结于胞弟喜甜的口味。他舔了舔牙齿，视线向上看着因为自己的行为而仰头喘息的但丁，急促的呼吸牵扯着丰满的胸口上下起伏，被聚拢一起的胸口在午后泛起金色的浪潮。  
但丁，阳光，温暖。  
他总能和这种词汇完美融合到一起，柔软却又强韧，维吉尔皱紧眉头张开嘴，用略尖锐的牙齿咬上挺立的胸尖，在但丁捏紧桌边抽气一声时留下一个泛出血痕的牙印。

原本这个燥热的午后维吉尔并没有和但丁滚到一起的打算。   
他从市图书馆回来，在路过午后的街道时顺便从海边的小市场里带回来了几颗柠檬，用烹调纸和细麻绳捆绑好的三文鱼排，一捧蟹味菇以及纸袋里的胡萝卜，罗勒，薄荷叶，哦当然，还有青椒。维吉尔对于挑战但丁的任何不悦都充满了热情，就和但丁乐此不疲对他发起挑衅一样。他刚从自己的儿子那里得到了一份简单的食谱，只要将素材都包进锡纸随后就交给烤箱和时间处理就好，维吉尔认为利用这个机会看到但丁苦着脸吞下蔬菜是一份不错的餐中小食。他将抱在手臂上的纸袋向上抱了些，伸手准备推开门，门却自己打开了。  
打开门的蕾蒂和崔西脸上还带着笑容，那是维吉尔最近才熟悉起来的笑脸，具体意义要说的话就是"目的达成"。他侧身让两位姑娘出来，对上崔西的眼神时他还是不习惯的将眼神注视到收起手机的黑发女性脸上。

"嗨，维吉尔，看来你也是大丰收？"  
女猎手明显心情很好，维吉尔点了点头。  
"但丁的欠账还清了？"  
"不不不，比这个更好！"蕾蒂眨了眨眼，蕾蒂环胸在一旁也嘴角上扬的点点头，"我想我们能有一大笔钱了，那家伙的欠账就用这个来抵帐了。"  
但丁的声音这是从里屋里飞了出来。  
"我还有一份肖像权！钱我也有份。"  
"别妄想了，你都欠我多少了别给我装糊涂，要觉得自己年纪大了就去把胡子剃了！"  
雷厉风行的两位话音还未完全落下便潇洒的摆摆手离开了，维吉尔收回视线迈进门抬头看了过去，他知道但丁肯定又被强迫的做了什么蠢事。

"你这是又做了，"维吉尔看着但丁身上那件特殊的背心，愣了一秒后略微挑眉接着说了句，"什么蠢事。"  
"哦维吉，你没有用阎魔刀回来真是为你感到骄傲。"

他看着但丁用手扯了扯那件胸衣勒着他下乳的那根绑带，随着动作胸肉被略微带着挤出暧昧的几道阴影。在但丁年轻的时候，在那会两个人都还年轻气盛的时候他也曾经有类似的穿着，当然到现在维吉尔也没有能理解当时但丁是怎么想到就将枪带直接勒在胸前——但不得不说，也只有但丁能够将这种穿着驾驭起来，奇怪的但丁奇怪的口味。  
他走进厨房将晚餐准备用的三文鱼排放在料理台上，带回来的蔬果则放到了一旁的架子上。窗台上的料理瓶映射出的影子被下午的阳光一道道扫在桌上，离晚餐看来还有一段距离，维吉尔在冲洗完手之后退出厨房，随后听到但丁总翘着腿呆着的地方传来了一声清脆的拍击声，紧跟其后的是自己胞弟倒吸了一口冷气的声音。

"嘶......！"  
但丁捂胸皱着眉头揉了揉，他似乎是感受到了兄长的视线侧头看向维吉尔。脸颊两旁过长的头发阻挡了一部分的视线但维吉尔还是捕捉到了从中投射出的些许心虚，这种心虚向外扩展些可类比于有一次但丁趴在沙发上午睡，口水流在了那本威廉布莱克的诗集上黏糊一片并当场被维吉尔抓包的感觉。

"好了这没什么可看的......？"  
"没什么可看的。"

但丁眼神向一旁撇了撇，抬起手他挠了挠头，维吉尔看到他被那根弹性绑带弹到的胸口留下一抹红痕。它正在消退，半魔的体质让任何痕迹在他们身上都不会留下很久，维吉尔略微眯起眼睛，但丁这次叹了口气起身走近了维吉尔，没有脱下那件蕾蒂带来的胸衣。

大门上那块"营业中"的牌子被幻影剑变为"整休中"。  
事务所中那多灾多难的书桌现在正因为承受了两个成年男性的重量而吱呀作响。维吉尔略微抽出埋在但丁后穴内的性器，直起身松开身下人的颈窝，抬手将散落的额发重新向后捋去。舔了舔门齿，上面还残留着胞弟鲜血的味道。性欲的蒸腾让鲜血变得更为可口，维吉尔再次弯腰，右手顺着但丁饱满的胸部一路向下，指尖摸过紧实的腹肌向前探索在经过肚脐眼时滑了进去，同时燃着热度的舌尖经过刚才造成的齿痕向下来到后背，将那儿的点点汗湿舔舐。

"维，吉尔......你在做......哈啊......！"

这些动作对于已经射了一次的但丁来说确实是维吉尔难得的施舍，但重新燃起的情欲让他觉得这根本就是隔靴搔痒，更何况维吉尔表现出的游刃有余让但丁的好胜心无法接受。这是他们之间的关系维持，但丁并不觉得在他与维吉尔的性爱中一争高下是一件羞耻的事。他故意将腰遢下，扭着腰让屁股抬起向后挪了些，后穴收紧咬着那根还埋在自己体内的巨大。  
维吉尔知道但丁在想什么。他眯起眼睛，戳弄着肚脐的手指突然用力戳了下。那种可能要戳破腹部的错觉让但丁一时间惊喘出声，后穴筋挛着再次含紧自己的性器。维吉尔可没有给但丁再次反击的机会，他右手掐住但丁腰侧，左手则从紧绷着的胸衣带子下挤了进去紧捂住胸口将但丁往自己这里扯的同时腰部向前挺进。龟头直接蹭过敏感随后撞到深处的结肠口，过于深入让但丁猛得抬头，睁大了眼睛张开嘴却发不出任何声音，后穴却更直观的直接咬住了那根带给自己极乐的家伙，扩张时留下的润滑剂从两人连接的缝隙间被挤了出来滴落在地上染出点点湿痕。

"继续说，但丁。"

捏着但丁胸口的左手随着他急促的呼吸起伏，这种旺盛的生命力与燃起的热度直观传达给了维吉尔。太阳此刻的光辉已变为火焰般的橙色，挺腰喘息着的但丁被晚霞带上郁金香的桂冠，他略微伸出的舌尖残留着血橙般的湿润，银色的发丝被染上橙红如同从贝壳中刚站起的阿芙罗狄忒。瞧瞧，维吉尔皱着眉头，他之前说了什么，阳光，温暖，它总能和但丁完美融合在一起。  
对了，还有红色，还有那抹红色。  
维吉尔哼了一声，他的右手抬起一把从前面扣住了但丁扬起的脖子，有着茧的虎口掐住但丁滚动的喉结略微向后，在但丁发出几乎要窒息的气音时左手从胸衣的绑带下抽出握住胞弟因快感而不断落泪的性器，拇指近乎残忍的蹭过敏感的顶端。

"——！！！"

又是"啪"的一声，扯起的带子因维吉尔坏心的动作抽打到挺立的乳尖上留下一道红痕。过量的快感让但丁爽得舌尖吐出，被操得略微弯曲抵着桌子的腿也不断的颤抖着。待眼前的点点花白略微散去，他才模糊听到维吉尔低笑了声。但丁低头甩掉眼角泛出的泪珠，侧头抿嘴对上维吉尔尖锐的竖瞳。

"......嘿，我可，还没有射出来......维吉尔。"

说着但丁略微勾起脚，环住维吉尔的脚踝，向后挺起胸伸手扶住维吉尔结实的大腿肌肉，向上抚摸到兄长的臀部向自己略微用力的带了带。同时他主动向后把维吉尔的性器吞的更深，让后穴包裹着那根。

"......嗯！啧......但丁。"  
"哈啊......嗯？维吉......如果不行了的话你就，坐下我自己，来......啊！哈哈......"

性器传来的快感让维吉尔脸上的表情一时失去控制，他闭眼深吸了口气忍住射精的感觉咬住唇皱紧眉头看向挑衅自己的但丁。他在但丁略微涣散的瞳孔里看到自己，同时也看到但丁那爬满红晕汗湿的脸上带着被操弄出的傻笑和挑衅的笑意。但丁张嘴伸出舌头，维吉尔凑近让自己的胸腹贴上但丁的背部，挺进的同时咬住了那块鲜红的肉块带到自己嘴里，吞噬掉但丁的喘息与血液。

最后那件胸衣没有被完整的保留下来。  
但丁边走去浴室边脱着那件对他来说有点紧的胸衣，因为浑身汗湿而导致衣服绞在一起，最后迫不得已也只能是撕坏了才脱下来。

"你看上去有点失望，维吉尔。"  
"3岁幼童都比你会脱衣服。"

但丁用坏掉的衣服草草的擦过腿间，维吉尔在里面射的太多，这会功夫就已经顺着腿流了下来。维吉尔没有过多回复，他只是伸手把那块破布拿下丢进了垃圾桶，随后把但丁推进了浴室。

“所以，那件衣服是那两个女人带过来的。”  
但丁点了点头。  
“崔西认识的一个什么杂志主编需要这衣服上身图，听说给钱也大方。”  
泡在浴缸里的维吉尔捏了捏眉心。  
“愚蠢，但丁。非常的愚蠢。”

这么说着，维吉尔开始考虑起之后去买杂志的事。这算是捏住但丁的把柄，也算维吉尔得一分。

就是为了得一分。

**Author's Note:**

> 希望各位喜欢！！  
> 感谢毛老师和蓝乐老师满足我的脑洞！！


End file.
